


Damage

by Daekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daekai/pseuds/Daekai
Summary: "Something was wrong from the beginning..."What happens when a plan goes wrong?





	Damage

Baekhyun panted softly as he looked around. The destruction covered the horizon. A groan grabbed his attention. Chanyeol coughed as he moved the rubble away from his line of sight. To his left, Junmyeon helped Minseok out of the rubble.

The four stood up slowly. Minseok and Chanyeol kept their eyes on the sky while Junmyeon and Baekhyun looked for their brothers on the ground. In the distance, Baekhyun could see Kyungsoo and Jongin hobbling their way over to them. Sehun and Yixing weren’t too far behind. A sharp pain shot through all their hearts. Jongdae caused this damage. Now he was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell happened?" Kyungsoo asked when everyone came together.

"The plan went wrong-" Junmyeon began.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why did it go wrong? What happened?" Kyungsoo growled.

"I-I don't know." Junmyeon spoke honestly. The sky quickly became ominously dark, lightning cracked across the sky leaving the silhouette of their conjurer in its wake. 


End file.
